Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally/2010
Summary IMG_9558a.jpg|Masham Steam Rally 17th July, 2010. Saturday evening parade into market place IMG_9570.JPG IMG_9568.JPG a.jpg IMG_9573a.jpg IMG_9579.JPG IMG_9580.JPG IMG_9592.JPG IMG_9598a.jpg IMG_9600.JPG IMG_9555a.jpg IMG_9554a.jpg IMG_9560.JPG IMG_9564.JPG IMG_9572.JPG IMG_9563.JPG IMG_9585.JPG IMG_9596.JPG IMG_9604.JPG IMG_9635.JPG IMG_9637.JPG IMG_9634.JPG Stunt Rider2.jpg|A flying tractor The 2010 event was blessed with good weather over the weekend with just a few light showers, It was a little blustery at times. A Good event was possible this year with a number of the engines going on the road run up into the town on the Saturday night with a good number of passengers in trailers. A Classic bus service was also laid on up to the town Add 2010 photos here 2010 Engine line up * list of attendees to be updated Fairground Organs ]] * The Show Organ Society had their 98 Key Gaudin Freres Organ(18-3) playing over in the Station yard. * The Turner Bothers had their 65 key Gavioli Organ(18-6) with their Showman's Engines Queen of Great Britain(1-4) and Yorkshire Belle(1-5) at the Far end of the Yard with the engine ALBION(1-8) also exhibited along side the organ. * The Scarborough Fair Collection of G. Atkinson had the 101 key Gavioli Symphonique Fairground Organ and stage show in the Main field and the collections showmans engines His Lordship(1-1) Princess Maud(1-2) and Excelsior were all out this year. * The Preston collection had brought their Foster Electric Light Engine(5a-1) with its Organ, as well their 78 keyless Ruth Organ. * The Mortier Dance Organ from The Craven Organ Trust was sited behind the retail area behind the ring to the sidee of the commercials and was a bit hidden from general view unfortunately. The location probably being hidden by the relocated trade stands due to some large boggy areas around the arena effecting the layout. * The Wallis 89 key Gavioli Organ was sited at the end of the ring between the steam section and the Retail area. The Gallopers were due to be sited in this area as well but ground conditions prevented them being erected. * Several other organs were also present. Tractors A range of tractors from the 1920's Fordson Model Ns to a modern John Deere with a few unusual examples not often seen at shows. * Bray Four 10/60 * SFV 401 from France * Fordson E27N Major with Carco timber winch * Fordson E27N Major - BSK 412 * International 634 Roadless * Martin Markham Garden tractor Commercials A selection of commercial vehicle from the 1920s through to the 1980s with Fire engines and Landrover displays, but appeared a bit thin on Saturday compared to 2009. * Albion Chieftan NUC 153 * Albian Clydesdale SWF 707 * Atkinson Border * Bedford TK * Dennis fire engines ** Dennis ACE ** Dennis D series ** Dennis F8 ** Dennis F26 18 FYD * ERF 64 CU Petrol tanker MGW 981L * ERF M series * Ford A series * Ford K series * Guy Otter MVS 427 * Guy Big J8 888 GUY * Land Rover Display ** Land Rover series 2A Firefly PNN 967F - works fire engine ** Land Rover 110 * Leyland Beaver GFU 741 * Leyland Octopus 648 DXL * Morris Commercials Bus DP 7680 * Morris Commercials C type HG 2167 * Scammell Highwayman * Thornycroft Nubian SSU 998 recovery truck * Volvo F86 Cars A small display of classic cars was also present. For some reason crammed into only half the area with little space between the two rows and one row jammed tight up to a temporary fence, making it arquid for visitors to view them and increasing the risk of them being scratched as people squeeze past each over with bags and buggies etc. to view the second row Stationary engines A selection of stationary engines were working with a variety of different display set ups to show how they originally provided power before electric motors took over. Working displays & Tent displays * portable saw mill operated by ? a Fowler Traction engine. * A ? Stone Crusher operated by Supremacy a Fowler Traction engine. * Dry stone walling demonstration & display of wall types with miniature wall models. * Dairy machinery display tent * Models with some fine Meccano models of machinery, some of which work, ans a number of scratch built steam engine models made with a Unimat lath from scrap metal. Category:Masham Steam Rally - 2010 participants Category:2010 Event reports